There has been a strong demand for low cost electronic products, such as portable two-way communication radios, and the like. A two-way radio commonly incorporates control devices to provide volume control, radio channel selection, and power on/off control, among other functions. Preferably, such control devices are ergonomically designed for easy operation, yet designed for manufacturability to reduce product costs.
Potentiometers and switches are commonly used in the construction of control devices. In a typical application, an operator utilizes a rotary knob, or other actuator, to engage a switching device, such as a potentiometer, to actuate a specific control function. For power on/off, or other similar control functions, simple two position switches are adequate. In other applications, such as volume control, the switching device must be capable of a variable output. Multiple position switches may be used to increase the number of discrete outputs, and thus provide a variable output. Mechanical potentiometers offer variable output but tend to have a high component cost and have poor durability.
Accordingly, there are various prior art implementations for providing a variable output control device. However, many prior art implementations are complex, have poor reliability, or are not designed for low cost manufacturing. The control device, including the combination of actuator and switching device, represents an area of opportunity for cost reduction in the design of two-way radios, and other electronic products. Therefore, there exists a need for a simple, cost effective, and easily manufactured control device for an electronic product.